


Birthdays Suck

by lastcenturionsgirl



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Clint Barton Feels, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastcenturionsgirl/pseuds/lastcenturionsgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So you know what today is, right?” Clint asked Phil with a gleam in his eye.</p><p>“Um…Tuesday.” Phil gave a sideways glance at Clint to watch as his face fell—disappointment marring his handsome features.</p><p>“Yeah. Tuesday.” Clint agreed, upset that Phil had forgotten it was his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthdays Suck

**Author's Note:**

> So Clint's birthday was on the 18th and although I missed it. I still wanted to write this short fic to celebrate.
> 
> This is my first time writing something like this and I don't have beta so all mistakes are my own.

“So you know what today is, right?” Clint asked Phil with a gleam in his eye.

“Um…Tuesday.” Phil gave a sideways glance at Clint to watch as his face fell—disappointment marring his handsome features.

“Yeah. Tuesday.” Clint agreed, upset that Phil had forgotten it was his birthday. “I’m going to the range.” Clint levered himself up from his usual perch on Phil’s desk.

“Have fun. I’ll see you later.” Phil called to Clint’s retreating back, already focused on his paperwork.

Clint didn’t really want to go to the range, he’d had a good week and didn’t really feel like working on his birthday. His focus wouldn’t be on the target anyway. He was more than a little disappointed in Phil. It had hurt when he woke up alone this morning, not that he didn’t usually wake up alone, but today should be different, it was his birthday damnit.

This just reminded him of the time he spent in the circus. Birthdays were not important and only seemed to remind him that he would never be special to anyone. Barney had tried to make it special, getting cake or something small but after two years of trying to do something nice, he just stopped. Clint continued to make an effort for the others but no one ever appreciated him so he too stopped, figuring they would miss his little gestures of kindness but no one ever spoke about it. His low expectations continued after he left the circus though and it never failed to shock him when he was appreciated, but he learned the hard way never to expect it himself.

He sighed as he wandered the corridors of SHIELD. He hadn’t planned on coming up here at all today but he wanted to see Phil, to feel a little special on his special day. He should have known though, that it wouldn’t be any different. He still finds it strange that Phil has the entire SHIELD policy manual memorized, he could not remember dates at all. Clint had always reminded him of important dates, their anniversary, others birthdays and such, but he had really hoped that he wouldn’t have to say anything this time.

\------------

Phil finished his work with a sigh and went to the range to get Clint and go home.

Clint was there, in the middle partition, firing  arrows deep into the bullseye. Clearly something was bothering him.

“You ready to go home?” Phil asked.

“Yeah,” Clint sighed before walking to get his arrows out of the target and placing them in the quiver slung low on his hip. “Let’s go then.” Clint looked to Phil, noticing the puzzled expression flash across his features, but not wanting a deep conversation right now.

Phil followed Clint out of the range, and down the corridors, finally ending at their apartment.

Not long after they got together, Clint moved in with Phil since his apartment was larger than Clint’s, even though it was on a lower floor. It had happened fast but neither cared what other people might say about it, they knew what they wanted and didn't see the point in waiting.

As Clint pulled out his key Phil stopped him. “Yes?” Clint asked not really understanding why Phil was hesitating.

“Close your eyes.”

“What? Open my mouth and close my eyes and you’re going to give me a big surprise?” Clint asked tersely, not wanting to put up with this.

Phil rolled his eyes, “Just close them, would you?”

“Fine.” Clint acquiesced petulantly.

He heard Phil open the door, then felt his hands cover his eyes, apparently making sure they were closed.

“Walk a few steps forward then stop.” Phil said quietly into his ear, making chills run down his spine.

Clint obeyed, and after the first step over the threshold he could smell Phil’s lasagna wafting through the living room from the kitchen.

Clint let out an incoherent sound as he realized that Phil must have wanted to surprise him for his birthday.

“Alright,” Phil removed his hands, “Open them.”

Soft candlelight flitted around Clint as he took in the scene before him. Phil had lit dozens of candles all around the apartment and dinner waited for him in the breakfast nook, again, lit by candles. ‘80s hair band music, Clint’s favorite, played in the background.

He turned to look at Phil, smiling softly back at him.

“I can’t believe you did this, for me.” Clint choked out.

Phil wrapped his arms around Clint, comforting him. “Of course you can. It is your birthday after all. I even baked a cake.” He said into Clint’s hair.

“Cake! What kind of cake?”

“Your favorite of course, carrot cake.” Phil said with a hint of smugness in his voice. He knew that Clint loved carrot cake and had actually been planning to do this for him for weeks. Clint wouldn’t be surprised at his extensive preparation but perhaps with his ability to remember the importance of this date.

Clint pulled back from their embrace to look Phil in the eye. “As sweet as this all is, could we go to bed early?” He asked, peppering kisses from Phil’s mouth, down his throat. Although, he wanted dinner with Phil, he wanted sex more.

Phil captured Clint’s mouth in a bruising kiss. “We both know that lasagna is better the next day anyway.”

Phil started to drag Clint towards the bedroom, discarding clothing as they went. They were going faster than Phil had wanted, but this was exactly what Clint needed. He needed to see that he mattered, that birthdays are a big deal, and that he is loved.

“Phil,” Clint murmured as Phil started kissing down his now bare chest, his plain black shirt in a pile of clothes somewhere around the door. His eyes drifted shut and he felt Phil slide to his knees on the floor in front of him.

It took Clint a minute to notice that Phil had his pants undone and around his ankles. Then, before he knew it, Phil had enveloped his entire length in his warm, wet mouth, not even bothering to pull down his underwear.

Clint looked down to see his cock jutting obscenely from the slit in his underwear. Watching as Phil pulled off for a moment before taking him all the way back in again.

“Jesus!” Clint’s knees began to buckle ask Phil began to bob his head a suck, keeping one hand at the base of his cock, attempting to stave off his orgasm, and another on his balls. Clint couldn’t last long and told Phil so, earning harder suction and some light tugging at his scrotum. Phil clearly wanted him to come sooner rather than later.

He kept up the suction and began to pump his fist on Clint’s cock. Clint watched as Phil took him deeper and shuddered when he pulled back to lick at the sensitive head.

The tugging on his balls was Clint’s undoing. He began to thrust almost wildly into Phil’s mouth, digging his nails into his scalp, trying to keep Phil as close as possible. Clint loved Phil’s mouth, every time he did this he became more tuned to Clint’s idiosyncrasies. Once Phil got used to his harsh rhythm, he opened his mouth wider to accommodate Clint’s thrusting, knowing Clint would never be too rough. However, Clint could only focus the explicit, wet sounds coming from Phil. A few more strong thrusts, and with a pained cry, he came hard down Phil’s throat.

Phil made sure to swallow every drop. He kept up the pressure and suction until Clint couldn’t take any more. Phil moved back at the gentle push on his shoulders. Looking up at Clint, still on his knees, Phil licked his bruised lips, letting Clint know that he loved his taste. Musky, salty and just a little sweet, he was perfect.

“God, Phil,” Clint croaked. His voice rough post orgasm.

Phil gave Clint’s hip a kiss before traveling back up to his mouth—stopping briefly to dip the tip of his tongue into his navel and to flick his nipples, causing him to gasp.

Phil stood, finally kissing his mouth. Clint could taste his come on Phil’s tongue and knew that it made Phil harder by his groan of impatience.

“Thank you,” Clint said, looking into Phil’s eyes.

“Don’t say that, yet. You might want to save those thanks for later.” Phil said mysteriously, giving Clint a wink.

“Alright,” He answered, suspicion evident in his voice. Not sure what Phil might have in mind next.

“Come with me.” Phil grabbed Clint’s hand and started to pull him towards the bathroom.

Their bathroom is spacious with a separate shower and a whirlpool tub in the corner. But it is now filled with pleasantly warm water and surrounded by more candles. Phil even had a glass of his favorite whisky waiting for him.

“Really, Phil? I’m not a girl.”

“As if I don’t know that.” Phil replied with a pointed look to Clint’s groin and a slight lick of his lips. “Just give it a try. I can even add bubble bath if you want.”

“Are you getting in with me?” Clint asked with a quirked eyebrow.

“If you want me to, but don’t feel like you have to invite me in. I just want you to feel loved.” He told Clint, making sure he understood that this was all about him.

Phil leaned over to turn on the jets then turned to Clint, “Take off your underwear.”

Clint shucked his remaining clothes quickly so he could hop into the tub. Sinking low immediately, angling his body so that the jets were hitting him in all the right spots.

He looked up at Phil, still standing next to him, and noticed the bulge his hardness created, tenting his slacks. “You have too many clothes on.”

Phil smiled and peeled off his undershirt, his button down somewhere in the living room, then set to unfastening his trousers—tugging his underwear down at the same time. He heard Clint moan at the way his cock sprang up in front of his face.

Clint pushed himself forward to tease Phil’s hard cock with his tongue. Loving the way Phil groaned and a bead of pre-come welled from his slit. He paused a minute to watch his cock twitch before licking up the wetness at the tip.

“Get in,” Clint ordered, wanting Phil close to him.

“Gladly.” Phil smiled at Clint’s command.

While the tub was large, it was still small enough that Clint had to put his feet in Phil’s lap once he got in. As soon as Phil settled, he began massaging Clint’s feet. He knows Clint loves it even without listening to the sounds of pleasure coming from him.

Phil kept up the massage until Clint was boneless and the jets shut off.

“I love you, Phil.” Clint said clearly, if a little sleepily from the other side of the tub.

“I know.” Phil couldn’t help but reply, knowing Clint would understand the reference.

“Yeah, yeah, you scruffy nerf herder.” He chuckled.

“Let’s move to the bed before the water gets too cold.” Phil stood and toweled off then turned to help Clint do the same. Once Clint stood on the bath mat, Phil took his towel and wrapped Clint in with him. Clint moaned at the feel of Phil’s hard body pressed against his own from thigh to collarbone.  He was already getting hard again but wanted to make Phil come this time too, since he was still hard from earlier.

He kissed Phil deeply and a little roughly. Phil slipped his tongue into Clint’s mouth, dragging a strangled sound from him. He loved how uninhibited Clint was with him. Pulling away and dropping the towel, he again took Clint by the hand but led him to the bed this time.

“Get on the bed and don’t touch yourself.” Phil demanded.

Clint moved to obey and watched Phil leave the room only to come back a few minutes later. Phil looked to him to make sure he had not been touching himself, not that he would punish him tonight...although he did still need his birthday spankings—

“What did you do?” Clint had to ask.

Phil answered as if he had not just been thinking about warming Clint's ass beneath his palm. “The responsible thing and extinguish all the candles, otherwise we would burn if anything caught fire. That and Fury would have my ass.”

“Well, your ass is pretty spectacular so I can’t say I’d blame him.” Clint couldn’t help but joke.

“Not really what I would consider pillow talk, Clint.” Phil felt the need to point out.

“Right. Well then, what's your plan now, because this night has been amazing so far and I want to know what else you have in mind.” He had to ask.

“I thought that you might like me to top since that seems to be your favorite.” He looked to Clint for confirmation. He knew that Clint likes to top every once in a while but he gets more pleasure out of bottoming.

“That sounds good to me.” Clint rolled to his back and spread his legs, tempting Phil into hurrying.

“Lovely,” Phil whispered, looking his fill at Clint’s body before leaning over to kiss him. He took complete control of the kiss and held Clint on tenterhooks, thrusting his tongue in and nipping at his lips, waiting for his next move. Suddenly the feeling of wetness at his hole prompted a grunt of surprise from Clint. He hadn't felt Phil move at all to get the lube because he was so engrossed in the kiss.

Slipping a finger inside Clint, Phil began to thrust it in and out, loosening him up by degrees. Soon enough he slid in another finger giving Clint that fullness he craved. “More.” Clint demanded.

“Easy, baby. We have all night.” Phil twisted his fingers finding Clint’s prostate and rubbing, making him harder.

“C’mon, Phil…please fuck me.” Clint was getting desperate and he wanted Phil inside him as soon as possible.

He expected Phil to prep him with one more finger but felt the blunt tip of his cock at his entrance instead. He pressed in slowly, not wanting to hurt Clint because of the lack of preparation. Finally, after excruciatingly long moments, Phil was finally fully seated inside him. At Clint’s sigh of contentment, he began to move in earnest.

"Harder," Clint moaned. "Please. I've resorted to begging here, Phil." He pleaded in response to Phil's slow, measured thrusts.

"No. Just give in and let me be in control. Let me do this for you." Phil replied a little breathlessly as Clint squeezed him in response to his words.

"Ok," was all Clint could manage. The way Phil drove into him making his thoughts scatter.

Phil kept up the steady pace, rubbing against Clint's prostate with every thrust, making him gasp and whimper. He loved making Clint come apart slowly like this, loved watching the pleasure play across his face, letting him focus on the way Phil touched him. It wasn't something Clint often wanted but Phil was always willing to take it slow.

Clint whimpered softly, clearly trying to not let the sound escape his throat, though Phil knew that it was his way of asking for more intimacy. So Phil leaned forward to kiss Clint thoroughly, giving him the contact he needed. Clint moaned when Phil thrust his tongue into his mouth, copying the motion of his cock, sending shivers down Clint's spine.

Soon, Phil's hips began to stutter and he grabbed onto Clint's hips to anchor himself. Clint could tell Phil was close by his erratic breaths, puffing softly against his neck. One of Phil's hands moved to grasp Clint's cock, pumping his fist in time with his thrusts. Then he leaned down to kiss Clint again and he came between their entwined bodies, harder than he had the first time. Clint swore he saw stars.

As Clint's release washed over him, he had the wherewithal to grasp Phil's ass, pulling him deeper, before slipping his finger into Phil. At that sensation, Phil bucked into Clint, harder than he intended, but nothing Clint couldn't handle, and came.

Clint felt Phil's cock twitching with aftershocks as he pulled his finger from him. Phil moved his head from the crook of Clint's neck to look him in the eye. "Happy birthday, Clint."

"Mmm. It was a happy birthday, Phil, thank you." Clint said sincerely, meaning every word.

Phil disentangled himself from Clint, went to get a washcloth, and cleaned them up.

"So what do you say about heating up some lasagna and eating some cake?" Phil asked with a raised eyebrow.

"How about just some cake for now, lasagna is always better the second day. Plus, I want to lick the frosting off your body." Clint growled.

Phil's eyes darkened, "Damn, you're insatiable."

"You wouldn't have me any other way." Clint said confidently.

And he was right, Phil would never want him to change.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please feel free to comment or message me.


End file.
